I Know
by hiddden magic
Summary: "The couple had been at it all day. It started in the morning with a comment, which turned to bickering by lunch, arguing by dinner, and a full out battle of words as the two attempted to get ready for bed. At this point, neither woman could remember what they were even fighting about, but both were determined to win." SwanQueen. T for some language.
Hey everybody! It's been quite a while since I've published any writing on this site, but recently I've been working on a couple of SwanQueen projects that I hope to get uploaded soon. I wanted to post this quick little story in the mean time, to kick things off. [Standard disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did they'd be making out all over the place blah blah blah].

* * *

"You are un-fucking-believable"

"Oh, _I'm_ unbelievable? _I'm_ not the one refusing to admit the error of my ways."

"Regina! I didn't do anything wrong! Besides, you're being fucking stubborn."

The couple had been at it all day. It started in the morning with a comment, which turned to bickering by lunch, arguing by dinner, and a full out battle of words as the two attempted to get ready for bed. At this point, neither woman could remember what they were even fighting about, but both were determined to win.

"No. You are stubborn. I'm simply right."

"Fine then, let's just say I'm the stubborn one here. Why don't you agree to just drop it, so we can go to sleep?"

"I won't just _drop it_ because I'm right, that's why."

"STUBBORN!" the blonde yelled firmly.

The women stared at each other, both exhausted, both wanting to end this, but neither wanting to give in. Finally Regina took a seat on the bench at the end of their bed.

"Do you have a point you'd like to make Miss Swan, or are we just going to do this all night? Because if you're ready to apologize, I'd like to go to sleep now."

Emma cocked an eyebrow and the corners of her mouth turned up into a slight smirk.

"Did you just 'Miss Swan' me?"

Regina let out a chuckle, "hmm, I suppose I did. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

The blonde straightened up, before pivoting on a bare foot and suddenly leaving the room.

Regina let out a sigh and rested her head in her hands. She hated when Emma left angry, it just added to her own emotional stress and became another issue they had to work through together.

"Are you coming?"

"What?" The brunette looked up to see her sheriff peeking her head back in through the doorway.

The blonde walked into the room, grabbed Regina's hand, and gently began to pull her into the hallway.

"Em, what are we-"

"Just trust me, ok?"

She led Regina down the stairs and into the hardly used yet immaculately decorated guest room, only releasing her hand to turn down the bed.

"Emma…"

"Listen, when we moved in together, we made a promise. What was it?"

"We promised to never go to bed angry, which is why we are still up arguing at this hour. What difference does the guest room make?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, although she couldn't help but smile at the high levels of Regina sass that she was being exposed to tonight.

"We made that rule because we wanted our bed to be a safe zone…a sacred place of love and trust and some real kinky shit…" Emma's rant trailed off momentarily and Regina couldn't help but laugh.

Emma smiled back at her, before grabbing her hand, "The point is, it's all positive. Look, it's clear that this isn't going to get resolved tonight, and I know you're tired because _I'm_ tired. So we're going to sleep in this guest room."

"But-"

"Irritated, not angry. It's a win-win. You can still be annoyed with me, even though I did nothing wrong," the older woman rolled her eyes, but Emma continued "we can get some sleep and feel better in the morning, our bed remains anger-free, and most importantly, I don't have to sleep without you next to me. Deal?"

The two looked at each other in silence for a moment, but Regina finally broke the tension and began to climb into the guest bed. She scooted across, and made room for the blonde to climb in after her, which she did with a satisfied half-smile-half-smirk on her face.

Despite Regina's willingness to compromise and sleep in the guest room, she turned towards the wall, and stayed silent. After a few minutes of this, Emma decided to push her luck and gently draped an arm over her girlfriend's torso. To her surprise, the dark haired woman relaxed into her body.

"This doesn't mean I'm not mad at you."

"I know" Emma responded and placed a light kiss on Regina's shoulder.

"I still don't like you."

"I don't like you either," as she tightened her embrace on the woman in her arms.

Just as Regina began to succumb to sleep, she heard the blonde whisper her name almost silently.

"Emma Swan if I don't get sleep soon I will kill you, and it will take at least a week for me to magic you back from the dead." Her empty threat came out in a tired jumble, but she was determined to make her point.

"I promise it's important…"

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"I know." she said sincerely with a slight smile.

Moments passed, and it seemed as if the two were both finally down for the night, when Regina turned in her lover's arms and proceeded to wake her up.

"Emma." She whispered, receiving only a mumble in response.

"It's important, I promise…" she tried again, tugging lightly on a lock of blonde hair.

"What is it? Are you ok?"

"I love you."

Emma smiled—one of those genuine smiles where her nose wrinkled and her eyes lit up. It was the first time all day that she'd actually felt happy. She leaned in and captured Regina's lips for a much needed kiss.

"I know."

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think-I'd love to get some feedback to help me structure my upcoming stories which are going to be multi-chapter.

Happy Reading

x KK


End file.
